


Good Enough

by ami_ven



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Except kind of not, F/M, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Okay.  Out with it.”





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "sister's new boyfriend"

“Okay,” Kim demanded. “Out with it.”

Jim and Tim blinked at her. “Out with what?”

“You two did nothing but make fun of me about my crush on Josh Mankey. And now I’m actually dating Ron. So, let’s have it.”

“We’re not going to make fun of you,” said Tim, incredulous.

“Yeah,” his twin added. “We like Ron.”

“But we’re _dating_,” Kim repeated. “We might even get married someday!”

They both shrugged. “That’d be cool,” said Jim.

“We _like_ Ron,” added Tim, then added, softly, “He’s the only one who’s been good enough for you.”

Kim smiled and hugged them.

THE END


End file.
